dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The All-Seeing Crone
is the ninety-eighth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Fortuneteller Baba floating on her Crystal Ball. Goku, Puar, Yamcha and Krillin can be seen on either side of her. Summary Goku and friends wonder why they cannot see the seventh Dragon Ball on the Dragon Radar, and Master Roshi suggests they go see Fortuneteller Baba. On the ride there, Krillin and Goku discuss whether they believe the fortuneteller will be able to locate the Dragon Ball or not. Yamcha remarks on the poor state of Goku's Turtle School Uniform and they stop down in a nearby town to get new clothes for Goku, so as to make him more presentable. They first have Goku dressed in a golfer's outfit, which he strongly dislikes, prompting them to laugh. Goku tells the store owner that he is fine with what he has been wearing, and the store owner agrees to make him a new gi. Goku decides to go and get Upa as a time passer, and flies off on the Flying Nimbus. Goku goes to Bora and Upa's tipi at the base of Korin Tower, and calls out for Upa. The two boys reunite, and Goku tells Upa to come with him. The two boys set off to reunite with the others on the Flying Nimbus. Upa admits that it is his first time leaving the base of Korin Tower, and is a little scared, but Goku tells him it is fun and reassures him. Goku introduces Upa to the others when he returns, and Krillin remarks that Upa is a cute girl, but discovers when Goku asks Upa if he is a boy that he was wrong. Yamcha is frustrated when Goku decides to change out in the open, and yells at Goku when the latter tries to scratch his penis. Goku happily changes into his new uniform and thanks Yamcha, and they set off once more. Goku's group searches for Fortuneteller Baba's Palace, and they soon locate it. They are surprised to discover they are not the only ones at the fortuneteller's palace as they see others waiting nearby. The Ghost Usher asks if they are all together, and seems oddly pleased when they say they are. The Ghost Usher asks them to wait until it is their turn. While they do, Yamcha notices the line seems to be made up only of strong men, and Krillin hopes that they are all just from the same dojo. They watch a rich-seeming couple leave, and their spirits are fortified at seeing that not all of the visitors are big and strong. They wonder why the other strong visitors seem so pumped. They hear strange noises and see the guys from before return, injured. Stunned, they all follow the Ghost Usher in, where they meet Fortuneteller Baba. Goku muses that her name is weird, and she snaps at him that it's only a nickname. Goku tells her there's something they want her to find, and she asks for ten million Zeni. Yamcha tells her they do not have enough money, and Baba says she figured as much and leads them to an outdoor ring. Baba then tells the apprehensive team that if they want her to tell them where the object they are looking for is, they will have to fight one at a time with each of her fighters. If they win, they will move onto the next fighter, but if someone in Goku's party loses, they must let another in the group take their place. Goku's group is hopeful once more, and Krillin points out that three of them made it far in the last World Martial Arts Tournament. Baba seems excited by this, and Goku's group is confident that they will make it. Appearances Characters *Goku *Master Roshi *Fortuneteller Baba *Ghost Usher *Upa *Krillin *Yamcha *Puar Locations *Earth **Fortuneteller Baba's Palace **Korin Tower Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters